Botín de Guerra
by June Magic
Summary: La Guerra se perdió y es preciso sobrevivir. Severus tiene un lugar privilegiado en el gobierno del Señor Oscuro, y le es dado un regalo muy especial. DARKFIC.


_Queridos lectores:_

_Esto es un darkfic, es decir, aquí pasan cosas malas, no habrán conejitos rosados brincando por el prado y cantando la ronda. Aquí los personajes harán cosas que tal vez no comprendamos. ¿Son malos, son buenos? El tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora, los dejo con el primer capítulo de Botín de Guerra._

_Para Sayuri, en el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!_

_June._

_**Botín de Guerra.**_

**Capítulo I **

Fue apenas dos meses después de que Voldemort ganara la guerra que volví a verla. La última vez que la había visto fue el día en que maté a Dumbledore. Nunca ocupó un lugar en mis pensamientos, más que como la insufrible-sabelotodo-escolta de Harry Potter, nunca me preocupé por ella, ni me acordé de su persona más que para pensar que seguramente habría muerto junto con los otros dos tercios del trío dorado. Por eso cuando la vi aparecer ante la presencia del Señor Oscuro con los demás prisioneros, sentí que se me secaba la boca de la impresión. No estaba peor que los demás prisioneros, pero en mi mente siempre la vi muy pulcra, luchando por dominar esa mata de pelo rebelde, con la camisa muy blanca y la corbata bien puesta; por eso el verla reducida a una prisionera esquelética, con el pelo cortado a tijeretazos, sucia, casi desnuda y con una tos que amenazaba con destruirle los pulmones, me produjo una sensación de inquietud en la boca del estómago.

Los prisioneros fueron arrojados delante de los pies del Señor Oscuro, postrándose a esperar su destino. Algunos fueron regalados a Bellatrix, otros a Macnair, otros simplemente fueron despachados con un Avada Kedavra. Al llegar el momento de decidir el momento de la chica Granger, mi señor se detuvo, dudoso del final que pudiera darle. No quedaba mucho de ella de todos modos, eso se veía en la mirada vacía y la calma absoluta con la que esperaba su destino, como si estuviera resignada a la fatalidad y nada peor pudiera ocurrirle. Tanto Bellatrix como Macnair la pidieron, y ese sentimiento de angustia en mi estómago se intensificó. Ninguno de los dos le daría un buen fin a la niña, aunque Bella de seguro tendría algo excepcionalmente cruel preparado para ella. Y sin saber cómo, sin siquiera haberme decidido a hacerlo, me vi arrodillado delante de mi señor, besando el ruedo de su túnica y suplicándole que me dejara a la sangre sucia a mí, su más leal Mortífago, que nunca había pedido nada para sí.

La sorpresa de mi señor me golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que me arrepintiera de lo que había hecho tan pronto como escuché su voz.

—¿Y por qué querrías tú a la sangre sucia, Severus?

La verdad no tenía la menor idea. Nunca actúo de una manera tan impulsiva, y no sé qué fue lo que me llevó a perder la cabeza para actuar de esa forma. Y sin embargo mis reflejos reaccionaron inmediatamente, acostumbrados a evadir el peligro y arrancarme de las garras de la muerte.

—Ella fue mi alumna, señor. —respondí pausadamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, respetuosamente.

—¿Y eso qué? Más de la mitad de los prisioneros han sido alumnos tuyos... Oh, Severus... ¿no me dirás que deseabas a tu alumna? ¿A la sangre sucia?

—Sí, mi señor, para enseñarle cuál era y es su lugar. Pero nunca pude ponerle las manos encima. —Mentí derechamente. Jamás le había visto ninguna gracia a la chiquilla, para mí era una niña insípida, si hubiera querido follarme a una de mis alumnas ciertamente no la habría elegido a ella.

El Señor Oscuro lanzó una de sus frías carcajadas, con esa resonancia sibilante que lo hacía parecer una serpiente siseando.

—Muy bien, Severus, muy bien. Cierto es que siempre me has sido fiel y nunca me has pedido nada, al menos no desde hace mucho. ¿Te gusta la sangre sucia? Tómala, es tuya. Aunque no creo que dure mucho, así que aprovéchala todo lo que puedas.

Agradecí como pude y me retiré a mi sitio, esperando que el destino de los prisioneros fuera decidido y la reunión se terminara. Y mientras tanto la veía tirada en el suelo, indiferente a su futuro y tosiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Le puse un _silencio _para que no nos destrozara los nervios con su tos, me parecía que en cualquier momento un Mortífago irritado le iba a lanzar un cruciatus o algo peor. Tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para contenerme y no llevármela de ahí de inmediato. Ahora era mía y debía cuidarla. Porque yo siempre cuido mis cosas.

Al terminar la reunión y una vez que el Señor Oscuro se hubo retirado, me acerqué a ella y la tomé del brazo para levantarla del suelo. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al verme, tal vez buscó con la mirada si quedaba algún rastro del que fuera alguna vez su profesor. Pero ese brillo de reconocimiento se extinguió pronto y simplemente se dejó llevar, aunque se mantenía rígida, como esperando el momento en que alguien la golpearía o la arrojaría al piso.

Nos aparecimos en mi casa. Todavía vivía en Spinner's End. Mi Señor me había prometido que me daría riquezas y una casa digna de mi posición, pero hasta el momento no había recordado su palabra, y bueno, hay que ser o muy valiente o muy tonto para recordarle sus promesas a mi señor.

Daley, mi elfo doméstico nos recibió, y de inmediato puso mala cara cuando vio lo que traía cargado en mis brazos. La criatura que me habían regalado para mi servicio era más snob que el mismísmo Lucius Malfoy, y como en esos tiempos los sangre limpia estaban bastante seguros, era obvio para él que lo que llevaba en los brazos era una sangre sucia. Una sangre sucia muy sucia.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Mi casa se estaba llenando de habitantes, cuando lo que a mí me gustaba era estar solo.

Ordené a Daley que preparara la bañera mientras dejaba a la indiferente Hermione Granger en un sofá, haciendo los movimientos de un ataque de tos, pero sin hacer ni un sonido. Primero iría a buscarle algo para quitarle la tos, algo para fortalecerla y luego le daría un baño. Y tendría que hablar con Daley, quien de seguro no querría hacer nada para ella. Pero ella era mía, y el maldito elfo estaba a mi servicio, así que tendría que obedecer o lo liberaría.

Cuando volví con las botellas de poción le quité el _silencio_, ella ni siquiera miró lo que le puse en las manos y se las tomó de un trago, con alguna dificultad por la tos. Pero apenas las hubo bebido, inspiró profundamente, visiblemente aliviada, y se dejó caer lánguidamente en el sofá y se durmió. De seguro que la tos no la dejaba dormir, y eso, combinado con la falta de alimentos, la habían dejado extenuada. No soy un hombre compasivo, hay pocas cosas que me toquen el corazón, pero en verdad sentí el dolor de la muchacha. Mientras la llevaba en mis brazos a la bañera me pregunté cuántos hombres la habrían violado, cuántos golpes habría recibido, cuántas maldiciones habrían hecho blanco en su cuerpecito frágil.

La dejé sumergirse lentamente en el agua caliente de la bañera, y ella apenas se revolvió un poco, sin despertar. Le quité la ropa con un hechizo y la desvanecí; ese par de trapos no estaban buenos ni para quemarlos. Tomé un paño y lo enjaboné para pasárselo por los brazos, y las costras de suciedad superpuesta fueron desapareciendo, para dejar ver los moretones y pequeñas heridas en su piel que habían estado escondidos. Luego comencé a lavar sus piernas, unas piernas que una vez sanas prometían ser dos extremidades sedosas y perfectas para acariciar. Proseguí con su cuello, pero al bajar mi mano para enjabonar sus pechos, sentí cómo sus músculos se contraían y se ponía en guardia. Tal vez se había despertado antes y se dejaba hacer, pero en cuanto se sintió en peligro se puso a la defensiva. Como si pudiera hacer algo contra mí.

Admito que me detuve un momento, desconcertado, pero luego un nuevo pensamiento se apoderó de mí. Ella era mía, y tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

Hasta ese momento la muchacha no me habría excitado en lo más mínimo, muchísimo menos con ese cuerpecito de niña desnutrida, pero el poder... eso era otra cosa completamente, y sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguear de deseo.

Dejé caer el paño en el agua y tomé sus pechos con mi mano desnuda. Eran pequeños, la pérdida de peso de seguro los habría achicado. Ya me encargaría de que comiera bien y los recuperara, pero por ahora... por ese momento me contenté con pellizcar suavemente los oscuros pezones y ordenarle que abriera los ojos y me mirara. Las pequeñas puntas oscuras se endurecieron bajo mi tacto, indudablemente una reacción involuntaria.

—Mírame, Hermione. —Le volví a ordenar, y esta vez abrió los ojos, para mirarme con una mirada de verdadero odio. Sin embargo no hizo nada para detenerme. De seguro había aprendido de la manera difícil que mientras menos resistencia pusiera, más rápido terminaría su calvario.

Amasé y estrujé sus pechos todo lo que quise, y ella mantuvo su fiera mirada en mí todo el tiempo.

—Eres mía, Hermione, ¿lo sabes? El Señor Oscuro me premió contigo. Eres mi regalo —le repetía, y ella asentía. Pero no hablaba. Ah, pequeña cosita mía, las atrocidades que viviste te quitaron el don del habla, y con él, la capacidad de hacer preguntas.

Deslicé mi mano hacia abajo, frotando su vientre y acercándome a su pubis. La oí aspirar profundo, preparándose para que la penetrara con los dedos, y cerró los ojos.

—Mírame, Hermione. Abre tus ojos y mírame. —le ordené con voz seca. Ella obedeció y vi el desamparo de su alma, la soledad, la angustia y el miedo. El saber que no contaba con nadie más que consigo misma.

Y me detuve. Ella era mía ahora, yo la cuidaría.

—Tranquila, chiquilla. Me perteneces, pero yo cuido lo que es mío.

Tomé el paño y continué limpiándola. Y ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

O puede que sólo fuera el agua de la bañera.


End file.
